thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dissolve of The Dead
The Dissolve of the Dead ---- The Dissolve of the Dead is a Walking Dead franchise series based on The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead. The series has five stories based onto it and two side stories. Characters ---- Main Characters |-|Main Characters S1= ---- Main Stories |-|Main Stories= |-|Main Stories 2= |-|Side Stories= ---- |-|Fan Slashers= Reboot Series TBA 'Universe' ---- This is all the stuff about the stories based on them. This will go out in a chronicaligical order. Fear The Walking Dead Series Lost Hands This series that is the Fear The Walking Dead series of TDTD. This story and prequel of Ends All Means and takes place before the events of Season 1 of Ends All Means. The story between seasons of 1 to 3 is about Christian during his time during the apocalypse and his survival in the apocalypse, for Season 4 will be coming up as the deuratagonist of Lost Hands, Jessica Shan will be the protagonist of the series as Christian moved on to the TV Series. The Walking Dead Series Ends All Means This series that is the The Walking Dead series of TDTD takes place after Season 3 of Lost Hands. This story is a sequel to Lost Hands and takes place after the events of it's own video game and novella. It's about the adventures of Christian, Madeline Gatlin and Jason Michaels. Reboot This series is a new reboot of the show, Ends All Means. They'll take place in it's own universe and will not follow the events of Lost Hands. Video Game The Walking Dead Telltale: Ends All Means The Walking Dead Telltale: Ends All Means is a video game made by Skybound and Telltale. The game is about the events after the events of Season 3 of Ends All Means (which is revealed in the episode of Ends All Means, The Sleeping Grounds 1x03). This story is about Christian, Madeline and Jason going to Atlanta City and encountering the Vatos Gang from Season 1 of The Walking Dead TV Show, the decisions are varied from the player's (Christian) decisions. However, unlike the original Telltale series, the Ends All Means video games take place in the TV Series instead of the comic series. Novella/Novel Series The Dark Secrets The Dark Secrets or simply Dark Secrets is the novella series that take place after the events of the video game part. The story is about Christian encounters a community along with Madeline and Jason after injuring his leg from glass and they must attempt to save it. Illustrations are added along with the chapters. It's been confirmed that some characters from Life is Strange are in fact going to be in the novel series. Comic Series Cold Bones Unlike all the series connected with Ends All Means and Lost Hands. Cold Bones is a comic series that is the counterpart of Ends All Means. It's been temporary haulted as in the making of Issue 1. Explaination The Dissolve of The Dead takes place in another universe. For more information, please check out the thread. *Thread - 18215 For any questions. You can go on the Q&A thread. *Thread - 18524 Letter Hacks Thead * Thread - 20509 Social Medias * Discord: The Dissolve of The Dead Server